Accio Christmas!
by amyniknak
Summary: A series of oneshots about Christmases past and present. Expect fluff, canon ships, family niceness and a teensy bit of angst. So far, Weasleys, RonHermione, NevilleLuna, RemusTonks, HarryGinny, SnapeLily and another RonHermione.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the wonderful characters I have borrowed for this fanfiction.

A/N – As it is now December, I have decided to write a series of oneshots about various Christmases past, present and future in the Harry Potter universes. Expect fluffiness, family time and just a little bit of angst (because I love to wrote it!) All pretty much canon ships, except for Neville/Luna, (which I refuse to accept is not canon) missing moments, insights into the past, glimpses into the future etc. If you have any requests for anything you think I should write, then please tell me, but I won't write slash. Sorry.

_-------__Prologue-------_

Christmas

A time for crying

A time for laughing

A time for being with those you love

Your friends

Your family

Your one true love?

Yule Balls, Yule brawls

Family dinners, paper hats

Mornings spent in bed

Snowball fights

Leaving aboard the Hogwarts Express

And returning.

Missed opportunities

Together, apart.

United by Christmas.

-------

A/N – Ignore the crappiness of this miserable excuse for a poem. It's just a little prologue to kind of start this off.


	2. Dreaming of a Red Haired Christmas

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N – This is set just after Voldemort's first downfall, Christmas 1981. So therefore Ron is one and a half, Ginny a few months, Fred and George are three, Percy is five, Charlie is nine, and Bill is eleven. I think…

_-----__One – Dreaming of a Red-Haired Christmas-----_

Arthur Weasley sat at the head of the table, and surveyed the many red-headed members of his family sat around him. Thank Merlin we're all safe… he thought. It had only been months ago that You-Know-Who had been defeated, and well. Arthur had never been entirely sure that his family would make it through. Especially since Molly's brothers… He cleared his throat, before raising his glass and tapping on the side of it with his knife.

It didn't come as a great surprise that the gentle tinkling sound made could not be heard at all over the din made by everyone at the table. Only the twins, Fred and George, appeared to notice, and immediately they picked up their own small cups of pumpkin juice and began banging various pieces of cutlery into them, in a rather poor imitation of their father.

"Fred! George! Stop that!" Molly Weasley reprimanded, wrestling the forks out of their hands. "Have some more sprouts, you haven't touched yours!"

The twins turned to each other, and when they were positive their parents weren't looking, flicked their sprouts quickly and quietly onto their brother Percy's plate in complete unison. Percy did not appear to notice, and continued reading his book, stowed out of sight on his knees.

"Can we pull our crackers yet Mum?" Charlie said, his plate cleared except for a shallow pool of gravy. Molly shook her head, and piled more food onto his and Bill's plate, who had been boasting to any of siblings who would listen about how amazing Hogwarts was, and how lucky he was to be the first in the family to go there.

Arthur sighed, and helped himself to more turkey. His carefully planned speech could wait, at least until everyone was too full to interrupt him.

--------------------

Half an hour later, and the table was silent, aside from the whispers of Fred and George, who appeared to be planning an elaborate prank involving leftover gravy and baby Ginny's new Christmas teddy bear. Arthur tried again to capture his family's attention, and this time succeeded. Every member of the Weasley family turned to look at him, even little Ron, who had previously been preoccupied with licking every scrap of potato off his plate, his dinner smeared all over his freckled face.

"Right, well, I have a few things I'd like to say…" Arthur began, a sea of expectant ginger children gazing at him.

"Well, this time last year, none of us knew what was going to happen." He continued, nodding to his wife, who was patting his arm lovingly. "After what happened to your uncle Fabian and your uncle Gideon, and all those other poor people…"

He stopped for a second, glancing at Molly. She smiled as if telling him to continue, wiping her eyes on her apron.

"We never thought we'd be so lucky as to be able to all sit down here and have Christmas together. And I'd just like to say, to everyone here, that me and your mother, although we may not always show it – " He paused and looked pointedly at Fred and George, who sniggered. "We are incredibly thankful that we have all of you."

Bill began clapping exuberantly, and Charlie started to whistle.

"We love you too Daddy!" the twins chorused.

"And I think what's amazing…" Arthur continued. "…Is that this is all because of one little baby. To Harry Potter!"

He raised his glass, and everyone at the table who was old enough to do so followed suit, while the youngest Weasleys seemed to squeal in delight. Arthur put down his glass for a second and picked up baby Ginny and placed her on his lap, tickling her tummy and making her giggle.

"And of course…not forgetting… to us Weasleys!"

"To us Weasleys!" Charlie yelled, as the sky darkened slowly and the snow began to steadily fall.

--------

It wasn't always easy living in a big family… Arthur mused as he simultaneously tried to charm the roasting tin into cleaning itself, remove a squalling Ron from his leg and separate Fred and George, who were busy arguing over whose fault it was that their mother had caught them misbehaving.

But I wouldn't have it any other way, Arthur smiled, as he thought about how lucky he really was.

-----

Next Chapter – Ron after the Yule Ball. R/Hr love…


	3. Stupid Bloody Christmas

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N – Set during the Yule Ball, Fourth Year.

_-----__Two – Stupid Bloody Christmas…-----_

Well, what a crappy Christmas this is turning out to be, Ron thought, as he collapsed onto his bed. He began pummelling his pillows, attempting to calm down. What had she even blamed him for? He'd just said what was true. It was her fault.

She was the one who'd gone to the ball with Viktor Krum, Ron thought, feeling anger rise within him even at the mention of the name. She didn't have to do that. He would have gone with her, honestly he would have… if she'd let him.

He knew it hadn't exactly come out right when he'd asked her. She hadn't really been a last resort… in fact, she'd been the first person he'd thought of. But he couldn't have just asked her, no, he couldn't have done that. That would have been weird… Ron Weasley, go to the Yule Ball with Hermione Granger? Somehow, it didn't seem to fit, and every time he even thought about it, he felt strange inside.

To think he had idolised a complete tosser like Krum, he thought angrily. Someone who clearly just wanted to take advantage of Hermione, who was using her, who couldn't possibly fancy her, right? I mean, what was there to like about Hermione?

Well, plenty of things, Ron said to himself, but he wasn't even going to begin thinking about them. Because he didn't want to go down that road, the road he thought he might have started on in third year. Maybe even in second if he was honest with himself.

No, Ronald Bilius Weasley did not like Hermione Granger.

Stupid Christmas making me all sentimental, Ron thought bitterly. After all, that was the only reason why he was feeling like this. All that bloody mistletoe everywhere, and everyone having to get a date, and everyone had been dancing… and all he had been able to think of was how Hermione's hand would feel in his if he were to dance with her.

Not to mention her hand on his waist…

"Argh…" Ron murmured. He couldn't do this, not now. They were friends. Well, they had been. He didn't know what was going on now. She'd really shouted at him, more than even during the whole Scabbers/Pettigrew argument. And it had seemed as if she'd meant every word…

Wait. Ron sat straight up in bed, a strange thought entering his mind. Had she wanted him to ask her to the ball? Is that why she was so angry? Did she like him??

No way, Ron laughed to himself. Hermione? Seriously? Like him? She wouldn't have meant it…He would gladly have gambled all his Christmas presents, and his birthday presents too, that she didn't like him. He barely believed she was his friend sometimes.

He wasn't even going to begin to compare himself to Krum. Tall, but not lanky, quiet, but evidently not surly towards Hermione, talented, and not just at chess like Ron… and of course, Vicky was rich…

Stupid international Quidditch player.

What if he had gone with her though? It would have stopped Krum in his tracks for one thing, but apart from that, what would it have been like? Would it have been the same as always? Or would it somehow have been different?

Would he have kissed her?

Definitely just Christmas getting to me, Ron thought , shaking his head as if to rid his mind of all his weird thoughts. Once it's all over, everything'll be back to normal. Friends. Just friends. Only friends. That's all.

He settled back down to sleep, but was distracted by the new looking book on his bedside table.

Trust Hermione to get me a book, he thought. He reached out for it, and opened it to the title page.

"_Dear Ron._

_Merry Christmas._

_Love from Hermione._

_xxx"_

He didn't know why, but that handwriting… though he'd seen it a million times before – in the margin of his essays, correcting his spellings mainly- but here, somehow… it looked different. It meant something different. Something that made Ron squirm inside, in a nervous way that wasn't altogether bad…

This wasn't Hermione nagging him, telling him off, treating him like a child as usual. This wasn't "you've spelt dittany wrong" or "you need more description in the paragraph about poison antidotes".

This was Love From Hermione.

And that somehow changed everything. This was the new Hermione.

He didn't fancy her.

He most certainly did not.

She was Hermione. HERMIONE.

The bushy haired girl with the teeth, whose hand shot up in class far too quickly.

Except tonight… he thought. She hadn't been that girl tonight. And because of that, she never would be again. No matter how bushy her hair got, no matter how many times she berated him for trivial things, no matter how many books she had slung over her back…

She'd always be the Hermione in the periwinkle blue dress, who had appeared to float for a while before Ron had realised who she was and had some kind of spasm in his chest.

Which probably means I do fancy her… he admitted gloomily, pulling the sheets over his head and blowing out the solitary flickering candle by his bed.

Stupid Krum. Stupid blue robes. Stupid dancing. Stupid, stupid, stupid. What was the point in the Yule Ball anyway? What was it with Christmas and everyone thinking it was something special, something to be celebrated? It was all stupid. Everything was stupid.

Especially me for not asking her, Ron thought gloomily.

--------

Seeing Hermione the next day was strange. Everything still stood from the night before, but somehow… neither wanted to mention it, perhaps for fear of more arguments.

Well that was probably what Hermione thought.

Ron just hoped that if he ignored the alien feelings that had been building for years they'd maybe go away.

They never did.

------

A/N – The next chapter will be a Neville/Luna, set during Deathly Hallows. And if you liked this fic so far, please review. Pleasey please!


	4. When She Returns

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N – Ah, NevilleLuna. They really should have been canon… -sighs-. Ah well. They survive in my fan fiction.

This chapter is set during Deathly Hallows, at Christmas obviously. Luna is going home for the holidays, and Neville is not. Whether this actually happened in the book I don't know, but it's not that significant, so meh. Review please! Reviewers get Santa-shaped cookies!

-------------

_----- Three - __When She Returns-----_

Neville didn't like to think about how this Christmas could be his last. It somehow took away from the magic of it all, thinking of it like that. Bittersweet.

But, you didn't break into Professor Snape's office, rebel against Death Eater's and continue to be openly loyal to Dumbledore without expecting consequences.

Neville didn't know what had made him do any of it. Maybe it was the fact that he wanted to prove himself, as something other than that stupid little boy who lost his toad on his first day and managed to become the worst wizard in his year by the end of the first week.

Or maybe, just maybe, it was the fact that Luna had been at his side the entire time, giving him confidence he would not have thought possible.

He found himself laughing whenever he was with her; wanting to reach out and touch her blonde hair, and more recently, wanting to kiss her gently, softly.

And although he'd changed in the past year, Neville thought, he certainly was not up to that yet.

He shivered, wrapping his robes tighter around him. He, and all the students who were going home for the Christmas holidays, were sat in the Thestral-drawn carriages, in complete silence, on the way to Hogsmeade station.

Neville wasn't returning home himself. He had chosen to stay at Hogwarts, although it didn't look as if it was going to be a very Merry Christmas. He had decided, long ago, that he needed to keep Dumbledore's army going, needed to make sure that all those Death-Eater's knew that they weren't winning, to keep the spirit of Harry Potter intact.

It was just going to be hard without Luna there, that was all.

Her head was on his shoulder, and her eyes half closed, as if she were dreaming, but Neville knew she was not asleep. Every now and again, her hand would go up to her face and brush the fast-falling snowflakes away from her eyes. He wanted desperately to be the one to do that, but somehow, it didn't seem right. Not with everyone else here, not with Ginny on his other side, hugging her knees, pretending she wasn't crying.

They reached the railway station, the gleaming red Hogwarts Express blowing soft steam all around. Neville smiled in spite of himself. Although he would not be boarding it today, it somehow seemed to give him a glimmer of hope, that maybe, one day, the war would be over.

-------

Half an hour later, Neville was the only student whose belongings had not been loaded onto the train, and he, Luna and Ginny were the only three on the platform.

"Bye." Neville said flatly, suddenly realising how alone he was for the first time.

"See you Neville." Ginny replied, before enveloping him in a desperate, clingy embrace. He patted the top of her head awkwardly, feeling her shoulders shake in sobs.

He didn't want to think about how he felt like breaking down just as much.

"Harry'll be okay." Neville reassured, trying his hardest to keep his voice steady. "I'm sure. He always is."

Ginny pulled away, and smiled quickly wiping her eyes.

"Yeah. Thanks, Neville." She waved, and opened the carriage door, a false smile stretching across her pink face. Neville smiled back, before turning to Luna.

She was watching him, an interested look on her face. Neville stared back, as if daring her to talk. She remained silent, her head on one side.

"What?" Neville asked, uneasily. Although he'd known Luna for years now, she always managed to make him feel uncomfortable, though not in a bad way at all…

"I haven't got you a Christmas present." she answered, rubbing her gloved hands together in what Neville supposed was a futile attempt to warm them.

"It's fine." He said, meaning every word. It hardly mattered whether he got any presents or not, no, not this year. And anything he wanted couldn't be placed in a box and wrapped.

It was standing there in front of him, wearing a rainbow knitted scarf and a Ravenclaw bobble hat.

He wondered whether it was completely ridiculous that it had taken him so long to realise it.

"No, I'm sorry Neville. I'll get you one for when we come back after the holidays."

"You really don't have to…"

Luna interrupted, her eyes bright.

"No. I want to."

They stood in silence, Neville's hands thrust into his pockets.

"Well. Goodbye Neville."

"Goodbye Luna."

The train guard blew his whistle, gesturing to Luna to get on the train. She nodded, making the bobble atop her hat wobble slightly. Neville smiled.

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

And then Luna's arms were around his neck, pulling him to her, and her head was resting on his shoulder, and the snow was still falling but time seemed to have stood still. Her warmth, his warmth, her scent, her breath on his exposed neck.

"I'd better get on the train." came her voice in his ear.

No, Neville thought desperately. Please stay with me, please. I know it's irrational, I know you want to see your father, I know it all, and I appreciate it, but if only, please, you could consider it, please, don't leave me. I need you, please.

"Okay." Neville replied, his voice almost hoarse.

And then she was gone, and the train was pulling out of the station, and Neville was walking back to the abandoned carriages alone, his feet dragging in the snow.

He had thought that maybe, just maybe, she might have stayed.

Now it dawned on him what a stupid thought that had been.

It didn't matter how much he loved her, she would still go, he realised sadly.

Wait, what? He loved her? Did he? The weird girl who talked about things that didn't exist, the girl with the oversized earrings, the girl who always seemed a million miles away? The girl who somehow always managed to make him feel worthy, like a hero. The girl who'd smiled at him as if he was the only person worthy of her attention in the world after they'd stolen the sword. The girl who had giggled when he'd had the idea of the graffiti, not even thinking about anything that could go wrong because she was Luna, and it wasn't in her nature to be at all pessimistic. The girl who'd touched his arm gently when he'd read the newspaper report about those Death Eaters who'd put the Cruciatus curse upon those innocent Muggles. The girl whose arms had draped around him minutes ago, her soft, quiet voice tickling his neck.

Yes, Neville said quietly, as he listened carefully to the sounds of the train pulling smoothly out of the station.

Yes, I do. I love her.

And I might tell her when she comes back after Christmas, he mused, a small creeping onto his face.

And suddenly, everything looked a lot more hopeful, the snow brightening from dingy grey to bright white, the skeletal trees suddenly forming elegant patterns, and the trudging footsteps quickening.

He couldn't wait for her to return.

----

A/N – I really hope I got Luna okay. She is such a difficult character to write, and very very few fanfic authors get her right.

Next chapter is Remus/Tonks or Harry/Ginny. Depending on which I finish first. If you want one more than the other, please say.


	5. Bedroom Conversations

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N – This is a RemusTonks chapter, and my first time writing this pairing. I hope I manage to get it right… And I hope you don't mind the mentions of OC girlfriends from Remus's past – I figured he wasn't single all his adult life, and although it isn't that necessary to the plot, I kinda wanted to include it. And there is a tiny mention of one sided Remus/Lily, but nothing happens and everything else is in accordance with canon.

This is set during the fifth book, in December obviously. I don't know when exactly it is that Remus and Tonks get together, but it kind of fitted that it would be in the fifth book. You know, because at the start of the sixth she's all upset as he'd going off to go live with werewolves… Anyway, they're at Grimmauld Place for Christmas, which I don't know whether they were or not in the book. But ah well. If any details are wrong, tell me and I'll see if I can change them without messing up the story. Anyway, that was a long author's note. On with the story! And please please please review. Just so I know if people are reading it.

_-----Four - Bedroom Conversations -----_

Remus opened his eyes to find himself in his bedroom at Grimmauld Place, the smell of perfume tickling his noise. He rolled over to find Tonks, sleeping soundly, a small smile on her face. He blinked slowly, trying to make sense of the situation. The calendar on the bedside table told him it was December the 25th, 1995. Christmas Morning.

He had never meant to sleep with her, he panicked. That hadn't been the plan… He didn't want this… well, that was a lie, he did, but it wasn't right, it wasn't good for her, he was too old for her by miles, he was too dangerous, he was a werewolf for goodness sake! He had told her a thousand times, yet she had refused to listen…

But it wasn't as if they'd been drunk last night. He'd been wide awake, and fully aware of what he was doing. As had she. And he'd made the first move…

-----

"I hate Christmas." Remus sighed into the silence, a half-empty bottle of Butterbeer clasped in his hand.

"Why?"

Remus spun around, to find Tonks standing in the doorway, her hair mousy brown and her eyes sorrowful.

"No reason." He replied, draining the bottle in one gulp. "I – I, well, I'm alone."

Tonks nodded slowly.

"But Remus, you aren't alone."

"Tonks, I've told you, this… this can't happen.."

"Give me one good reason why not."

"Well –"

"And not your usual three, they get on my nerves. I want a proper reason."

"Well, I am too old for you. I remember when you were born for god's sake, Sirius told me about it when we were in third year! He got a letter from his cousin saying she'd had you… the age difference, it's too… Thirteen years Tonks, that's.."

"Nothing."

Remus thought for a second, before continuing.

"And of course, I'm too poor. I have no money, I don't have a proper job, and the only reason I'm not sleeping on the streets is because I work for the Order, and Sirius lets me have a room here…"

"Oh come on." Tonks retaliated, her hair momentarily blushing scarlet. "I'm hardly rolling in it myself."

"And of course, I'm a werewolf."

"I KNOW!"

Tonks approached him, her eyes shining with what could have been tears, but Tonks didn't cry, did she?

"Look, I don't care! It makes no difference to me! You're so much more than you think you are, you idiot!"

"But..."

"But what? You can't think of a single real reason why we shouldn't do this, and…"

"And what?"

"I know you like me just as much as I like you."

"I don't." Remus whispered, his face only inches from hers. Would it really be so terrible to stop denying what he knew was true for just a second… just to kiss her…

"Remus, just let go…"

And he felt his eyes flutter close, and himself leaning in closer, and suddenly it was her mouth on his, and seconds seemed to drag on for years, but then they were gone as quick as a flash, and would it really be so terrible to let himself love her…

---

And here he was. In a dusty old bedroom, the woman he loved sleeping soundly beside him.

Wait, the woman he loved?

When had that been decided?

She was _Tonks._

He didn't love her. Did he?

I suppose Christmas can do this to you, Remus sighed to himself, heaving himself into a sitting position. Tonks stirred beside him, opening her eyes and smiling broadly.

"Morning…" she murmured.

And before even stopping to think, Remus bent down and kissed her softly.

"What was that for?" Tonks asked, running her hands through her hair.

He shrugged. He had no idea what had made him do it. It had just felt as if it had needed to be done.

Silence.

"Tonks?" Remus asked carefully. "Have you ever been in love?"

Tonks thought for a moment, before replying.

"Before this? Not really. What about you?"

It was Remus's turn to reflect. There had only been three girls before Tonks. And love? He didn't know.

The first had been Lily Evans. And of course, nothing had ever happened. It couldn't have done, not with James feeling the way he did. Remus would never have even tried. But she had been the first girl he'd ever felt anything for. It was the way she was so, normal.

Remus had always needed normality in his life. Maybe to counteract the unpredictabililty of being lycanthropic… he didn't really know.

And then in fifth year, along had come Pamela Gray. His first… everything. The first girl, to his knowledge, to ever like him as anything more than as a friend. First kiss. First… time. That had been after Hogwarts of course. His first love, or so he'd thought. That was how he always regarded her, in any case.

And then she'd found out about the whole werewolf thing and broken his heart.

But then maybe he'd never loved her at all, now he thought about it.

And finally, Olive Ann Daybridge. Some childhood friend of James's, who he'd met at James and Lily's wedding. Olive had been beautiful, funny, clever and almost perfect in every way. She had been similar to Tonks in many ways – unfazed by his lycanthropy, although she had been scared at first, and she had earned enough money for the both of them in her job at the Ministry.

It had really been a pity that she had been murdered by Death Eaters before anything bigger had had a chance to happen.

They'd had two months together overall. That hadn't really been enough time.

After her death, Remus had been sure he would never find anyone again. Hell, he'd even contemplated turning gay, as to open up his chances, but then he had decided that was stupid.

And then James and Lily had been killed, and Sirius had been imprisoned for the apparent murder of Peter, and there hadn't been time to grieve for Olive any more.

Or maybe he hadn't really needed to that much.

"Remus?" Tonks said, interrupting his reverie.

"Have I ever been in love?" Remus repeated. "I thought I had been, but… now I'm not so sure.

Then something hit him.

"Wait, you…before this? You've never been in love… before this? This? What do you mean?"

Tonks smiled cheekily, the dim light of the room unable to hide the sparkle in her eyes.

"You know what I mean."

"Oh." Remus said. "In that case, yes."

"Yes what?"

"I have been in love. Or, I am."

And he kissed her again, savouring every moment.

"We should get up…" Tonks murmured. "The Order needs us… plus Molly said something about going to visit Arthur today, so they'll want you to escort them…"

"And you need to get over to your parents, they'll be wondering where you are…" Remus replied, feeling a primitive desire to hold onto here to make sure that she didn't leave.

Tonks pulled herself out of bed, and stretched.

"I'll come over again later." she said, retrieving her clothes from where they had settled on the floor.

"You'd better…" Remus murmured, in a most un-Remus way.

After all, it was Christmas.

---

A/N – Hmm. I don't like this too much. But next is Harry/Ginny. And after that, I think Lily/Snape (when they were kids.)

So please review. Please?


	6. The Best Gift Of All

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N – Okay, this is set during Ginny's final year at Hogwarts. She went back to complete her seventh year, Harry didn't, and began to help rebuild the Ministry and train to be an Auror etc. Here, he's staying at the Burrow for Christmas, as is Ginny.

This is my first Harry/Ginny fic, so please be nice aha. And reviews are greatly appreciated.

_----- Five –__The Best Gift of All-----_

Harry was woken in possibly the nicest way on Christmas morning, with Ginny's soft lips pressed against his. He opened his eyes slowly to find her smiling down at him, her hair freshly brushed and shining in the dim light.

"Hey Gin." He smiled, rubbing his eyes before reaching for his glasses on the bedside table.

"Hey Harry." Ginny smiled, before kissing him again.

I could get used to this…. Harry thought, pulling away from Ginny long enough to slot his glasses into place on his head. It had definitely been a good move to come to the Burrow for Christmas, although it wasn't as if there had been any other choice. Staying at home all day in the tiny one-bedroom flat he rented in the middle of London, or see his girlfriend and the rest of her amazing family, opening presents and eating Christmas dinner?

There was no contest.

"So… do you want your Christmas present or not?" Ginny said, running her hands through her red hair, still untidy from sleep.

"I don't know.." Harry considered, trying to stop himself from smiling. "It doesn't sng does it?"

Ginny reddened, and Harry knew she was thinking about a certain singing Valentine that she had sent several years before.

"Shut up Harry, I was only eleven, and being possessed half the time anyway..."

"Aw, I know you meant every word. And I was flattered…"

Ginny raised an eyebrow, before punching Harry playfully on the arm.

"Come on Harry, I was there, remember?"

"Fine. So this present doesn't sing? It's not jewellery I'd be embarrassed to wear in public is it?"

"Just bloody open it!" Ginny began to shout, before catching herself and resuming her hushed tones. Harry was glad of that – he didn't exactly want the rest of the Burrow waking up to find Ginny tucked up with him in bed. He somehow couldn't see Molly approving, with them being unmarried and all that…

"Okay, okay." Harry replied, pretending to be annoyed. Ginny grinned in return, before reaching to pick up a package wrapped in emerald green paper and tied with a silver ribbon.

"Tut tut Ginny, those are Slytherin colours…" Harry laughed.

"Don't be thick, it's the colour of your eyes."

"I know, I know."

Laughing, Harry carefully untied the ribbon, and began to tear at the paper. Inside was a large red leather bound album, with the word "Photographs" lettered across the cover in tiny gold leaf.

Harry frowned for a second, confused. He noticed Ginny was biting her lip, obviously frightened that Harry would not like his gift.

"Open it." She said quietly, reaching for the album to show him.

The first slot in the album contained a photo that Harry loved above every other one he'd seen. It had been taken in the summer that followed the Battle of Hogwarts, during a party that they had held in the back garden of the Burrow. Harry was on the right of Ginny, her head resting on his shoulder. It almost looked to Harry as if they fitted together, like two pieces of a jigsaw. Ginny's eyes looked up into Harry's, as if worshipping him, but at the same time completely at ease.

And for once, the photo Harry didn't keep rubbing his scar.

Glad I've got rid of that habit, Harry thought.

Ginny was still watching him, nervous. He smiled, then turned the page. The rest of the album was blank.

"I just thought that it would be nice, you know, because you have that photo album of your parents, and I thought that this one could be for you, if you get what I mean. You can fill it with pictures of your life, you know? I mean, You-Know-Who, Voldemort's gone now, so you can have one. A future."

Harry didn't think he had ever loved Ginny as much as he did then.

"My future?" he echoed. Somehow it didn't sound right.

"Yes...why?" Ginny asked, her voice concerned.

"I don't know about _my_ future…" Harry said carefully. "I always thought it would be _our_ future."

"Our future?"

"I don't see the future without you in it Gin."

Ginny blushed as red as her hair, and bowed her head for a second, a curtain of hair falling across her face.

Harry continued. "That was what I was going to give you as your present. Well, not really anything, but… mainly I was sort of going to rip off what you got me for my birthday that time. You know, a kiss. And then I was planning on asking you to spend the rest of my life with me afterwards."

Harry paused for a second, to let the information sink in. After a few moments, Ginny spoke.

"You can still do that if you want."

"Okay." Harry smiled, leaning in and kissing her.

"Ginny Weasley, would you please be with me forever?"

"Yeah, alright."

Harry grinned.

"Oh, and I got you this as well." He reached for the tiny package that had been hidden under his bed ever since he'd bought it two weeks ago.

"It's just a necklace." He said, handing her the box. "But I thought you might like it. When I saw it, I thought it was erm, pretty, and I thought it would look nice on you."

Ginny opened the box to find a gold necklace set with rubies.

"Oh, Harry, you didn't have to… honestly, it's beautiful!"

"No, I did have to. I love you Ginny."

"Love you too Harry."

It hadn't exactly been a proposal, Harry thought, as he began to get dressed after Ginny had gone downstairs for breakfast. There had been no ring for a start… but still, he felt as if a deal had been made. He'd promised, she'd promised… and they couldn't go back on it now, even if they had wanted to.

Harry finished adjusting his robes, and stood back to look at himself in the mirror.

If you'd told me that day on Platform 9 and three quarters that I'd end up with Ginny… he murmured, smiling.

And the fact that he had her now was the best gift of all, he thought to himself, as he headed downstairs to wish the rest of his family a Merry Christmas.


	7. A Sense of Belonging

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter. Ya-di-yah.

A/N – Ah, Severus/Lily. I know that only a few people like this pairing, but I'd just like to say that I find their friendship as children sweet, and I couldn't write Christmas oneshots without them in it. The next chapter will be Ron/Hermione, so hold out for that if you don't like Snape/Lily. Then I'm planning a Fred and George one, and then a final chapter with everyone brought together. Actually, I might make it an even ten chapters. Right, that's what I'll do. Anyway, that's enough of my rambling.

This is set when Lily and Severus are about nine/ten years old, before they've gone to Hogwarts. Enjoy, and please review.

_-----__Six – A Sense of Belonging-----_

Lily couldn't understand why Severus wasn't shivering. After all, it was snowing outside, and she was cold just sitting by the window waiting for him.

Any second now he'd knock on her door, using his special knock – three sharp raps, a short pause and then two more – and she'd be allowed to go out and play in the gorgeous looking white snow that had to be at least adequate to construct a small snowman. Or at least have a snowball fight.

"Mummy?" Lily called, as soon as the heard Severus at the door. "I'm going out to play!"

"Don't be too long." came the reply. "And make sure you wear your scarf!"

"I will!" Lily shouted, flinging open the door to find her friend.

And that was when Lily realised something wasn't right.

He wasn't shivering, granted. But his face was deathly pale, apart from two dark pink spots on his cheeks and what looked like a dark smudge under his right eye. Not again, Lily sighed, before smiling warmly.

"Hello." Severus said flatly, smiling in a way that Lily knew couldn't be real.

"Are you alright Sev?" Lily asked as she pulled on her mittens, not wanting to look at the horrible mark on his face.

"I'm fine. Are we going to the park?"

"If you want."

----

Lily had noticed a long time ago that Severus almost never talked about himself. Whenever the conversation moved around to him, or his family (especially his father) he always managed to change the subject. She didn't really mind. After all, it was his choice.

It was just that sometimes she worried about him.

Lily wasn't stupid. She knew that Sev's parents weren't like hers. She knew why his clothes didn't really fit him, and why he spent so much time over at her house, and why she'd often find him sat by the lake by himself on days when she'd been too busy to see him.

"Lily watch out!"

She looked up sharply, only to be hit with a faceful of snow. Wiping the iciness out of her eyes, she saw Severus's stricken face.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Of course not, it's only a bit of snow. It's just cold that's all. By the way Sev, what's that over there?"

Severus spun around to look over at the trees, whilst Lily bent down quickly to scoop up a handful of snow.

"What am I looking at?" Severus asked.

"This!" Lily yelled, as she threw her snowball as hard as possible at the back of his head.

"Oi!" Severus turned around, grinning, before running towards Lily, his overlong coat billowing out behind him.

"Oh, I'm soooo terrified…" she giggled, as Severus got closer and closer. "Do your worst!"

----

Snow wasn't so fun when you had to trudge back home through slush, every part of you wet with melting snowballs, your hands numb with cold, Severus thought, as he thrust his hands deep into his pockets in a futile attempt to find some warmth.

And it especially wasn't so fun when you had to go back home afterwards and undoubtedly face your father, who had a fifty percent chance of being in some drunken stupor.

What a merry Christmas, Severus sighed bitterly.

"Do you want to come to my house for a bit?" Lily asked, shivering far more violently than Severus even though she was wearing a hat, scarf, mittens, and a warm looking coat.

"Your mum and dad won't want me to come." Severus replied bitterly. It was Christmas Eve. Why on earth would they want that Snape boy at their house on Christmas Eve?

"Do you want to come or not?" Lily questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Severus thought for a moment, looking up at the darkening sky. It was irrelevant whether he _wanted_ to go. He couldn't pretend he fitted in. He had noticed the bemused looks that passed between Lily's parents whenever Lily announced that he would be coming over. As if they were completely at a loss to explain why their precious daughter would ever want to be friends with someone like him.

Severus felt his lip curl at the thought.

"No." he said, and marched off before she could come after him.

---

Christmas Eve didn't feel as special that year, Lily thought, as she sat in the front room with her parents and Petunia. Something didn't feel right. It was a tradition in the Evans household to play silly party games on Christmas Eve, before the stockings were hung up and the mince pies put out for Father Christmas. Of course, Lily and Petunia were far too old to believe in Father Christmas anymore, but it was still nice to pretend, wasn't it?

"The Wizard of Oz!" her father yelled, as her mother groaned, snapping Lily out of her reverie. Petunia clapped in delight that they had managed to guess her elaborate charade. Lily cheered along, but then stopped.

She thought of Severus outside, storming through the snow, his hands deep in his pockets and his eye so bruised.

And without saying a word, she got up and pulled on her coat.

"Lily?" her mother called, but she didn't seem to hear.

All she knew was that it was Christmas, and at Christmas you had to make sure everyone was happy.

"Sev?" Lily shouted into the cold night air, shivering as she closed the front door behind her.

"I'm here."

Lily approached the garden hedge, to find Severus cowered behind it, his coat wrapped around himself tightly and snowflakes settled in his dark hair.

"I asked if you wanted to come!" she cried, before holding out her hand. Severus took it, and pulled himself up.

"I'm sorry." he said simply, before allowing Lily to lead him inside, take off his coat, and pass him a freshly baked mince pie and a hot mug of cocoa.

And although the stares of Lily's parents and the sneers of her sister would have usually made him feel unwelcome, the feel of Lily's hand in his as he tried to guess what book Mrs Evans was miming somehow acted as an amulet against it all.

He felt as if he belonged.

Belonged with Lily.


	8. Letters

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N – As JK Rowling said that only Hermione goes back to Hogwarts, I decided that a good R/Hr fan fic could come out of it. And a Christmassy one at that.

Basically, Hermione's staying at Hogwarts for Christmas, and is sending letters to Ron. Whether an owl could make the journey from Hogwarts and back in a few short hours is irrelevant. Or I don't care enough to check if they can or not.

Review please!

_-----Seven – Letters-----_

Dear Ron,

So here I am, spending the Christmas holidays writing to you. It's fairly quiet here. It's a bit lonely really.

It's Christmas Eve now. Well, I suppose you know that. I suppose you're bouncing around the Burrow, excited to open your presents and get to the food. As you once said "the food's the best part of it all".

I love how childlike you are sometimes Ron. Some would find it annoying, but I find it endearing.

Most of the time anyway.

I know you wanted me to come to the Burrow for Christmas. And I'm so sorry that it wasn't possible. You Aurors in Traning have no idea of how much work N.E.W.Ts really are. Remember sixth year? How much work we had then? This is like that, only a thousand times worse. I'm enjoying it though, and Ginny and I are managing to find time to go down to Hogsmeade in our spare moments, even though they are few and far between.

I hope she gave you my message alright.

But in case she didn't here it is.

I miss you.

Rather a lot actually. Which is why I'm writing you this long, rambling letter instead of just flooing to speak to you. Writing it all makes me feel calmer. When I have to see you then leave you is awful. Besides, it's lovely sitting in front of the fire in the common room, with all the decorations up around me.

It doesn't stop me wishing you were here though.

I suppose it's because I've been almost constantly in your presence for seven years. That's a long time, Ron. The longest we ever spent apart was probably during the horcrux hunt.

But I don't like to think about that.

It makes me think about how wretched I felt when I thought you weren't coming back.

Promise me I won't ever have to feel that way ever again?

Now all that rubbish is over with, I have a proposition for you.

And I bet you've gone bright red now, at the thought of what it could be.

Get your mind out of the gutter Ron Weasley.

I was just thinking. Maybe I could take a walk up to Hogsmeade after the feast tomorrow, after I've done all my Head-Girl stuff (although I could get Ernie to cover for me and not have to do anything at all), and I could apparate to the Burrow?

You had better be grateful that I'm considering shirking my duties to be with you.

It's just I haven't seen you in so long. It's so quiet when I do my homework now, without you or Harry nagging at me to let you copy me. I get more done (McGonagall even said I could get an Outstanding if I took the exam now, but of course I don't believe her) but it's so quiet.

I suppose its never quiet where you are.

The Ministry, the shop and the Burrow. Three of the least quiet places I can think of.

The least quiet being during the Battle.

Ron, sometimes I dream about it. And it scares me.

Anyway, I had better start work. If I'm forcing myself to stay at Hogwarts I should at least make the most of it.

And maybe I'll see you later?

Yours,

Hermione

xxx

-----

Hermione,

You'd better bloody come home later. Believe it or not, I miss you too.

I don't believe you really need to stay at Hogwarts. Ginny managed to make it home, why can't you?

And tonight, when you go to sleep, think about how you'll be coming to the Burrow tomorrow, and seeing me. That ought to stop the nightmares.

Ron

---

Ron,

You have no idea how much I want to see you know. Especially after a dream I had last night… but I won't bore you with the details. They'd just give you funny ideas anyway.

Tell Molly to set an extra place at the table.

And I'll tell those poor house elves that they won't need to set a place for me at Hogwarts.

Honestly, it must be so difficult for them this time of year, with all the extra food to prepare and all the decorations to put up, and still nobody cares that they are basically enslaved. It's ridiculous that in this day and age, where a seventeen year old can defeat the darkest wizard of all time, that we can't do our own work and instead delegate to elves –

Ron, did you instruct Pig to nip me if I started talking about S.P.E.W?

You'd better not have done. The cut in my hand's quite deep.

Hermione

xxx

---

Hermione,

Why? What will you do to me if I did?

And please tell me what happened in the dream.

Ron

---

Ron,

You'll find out in approximately two hours. Both what I'd do to you, and what happened in the dream.

They're sort of the same thing, if you get my drift.

I just have to do this essay for Slughorn.

Hermione

xxx

---

Hermione,

Why? Can't Slughorn do it himself?

Ron

---

Ron,

Haha. You're hilarious.

Don't worry, I just have to write the conclusion now.

And Pig looks tired. Flying to and from Scotland several times in two days must be hard work.

I'll be seeing you in less than half an hour.

Hermione

xxx

---

Hermione,

Mum has set you a place at the table (sitting next to me of course) and she even made extra sprouts, so I hope you're grateful.

You should be here soon, I suppose in a matter of minutes, so I don't think I'll bother sending this. Save Pig's wings and all that.

It's going to be good seeing you again.

I love you.

Ron.


End file.
